A Time of Traitors
A Time of Traitors is the third episode of the seventh season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and the 67th episode in the overall series. Official Description Kai's investigation of a Vermillion Warrior Helmet leads him to discover that Krux is alive and well in Ninjago, living under an assumed identity. Meanwhile, as the Vermillion Warriors go on a kidnapping spree, Lloyd struggles with his role as master-in-training and Nya does her best to reboot Zane, who was knocked offline in his first battle with the Vermillion. Plot After Cyrus Borg is kidnapped and Zane hacked, the ninja are down one master and one ninja. Master Wu is becoming weaker by the second and the Forward Time Blade is still in the hands of Acronix and Krux, the Time Twins. Kai goes to the museum to find out the origin of the helmet they obtained from the Vermillion while the others try to get Zane working and find out what knocked him out. On the screen, they see a green blur hit Zane, then take off with Borg. They try to get super slow motion working, but then it crashes, forcing them to restart the program. Meanwhile, Acronix and Krux discuss about how to control thousands of Vermillion in Krux's lair. Explaining to his brother that he's had forty years to develop his plan, Krux reveals three Vermillion generals, Raggmunk, Blunck and Machia, all who use their telekinetic abilities to control the Vermillion via a Hive Mind. Back in the Samurai X Cave, the Ninja get the slow motion working, and find out that Acronix used the time blade to turn into a blur, and him take off with Borg. Nya thinks Borg saw someone different as well, and soon after they see Dr. Saunders looking at Zane with a evil smile on his face. Realizing that Dr. Saunders is working with Acronix, they realize Kai is walking "right into that snake's nest" at the museum. Meanwhile, Kai looks at the paintings in the museum and finds the painting of his parents. As he says he wishes they were here, he remembers to when his parents introduced him to a newborn Nya. While looking, Dr. Saunders tries to hit him but Kai turns around before he can strike. Kai asks for the helmet's origin, with Dr. Saunders explaining it could be a cheap knockoff and lets him look around while he looks at it. On the streets of Ninjago City, Nya, Cole, and Jay rush to the Ninjago Museum and find the Vermillion kidnapping people again, so Cole and Jay try to stop the kidnapping but fail. Dr. Saunders tells Kai that it is near closing time so he needs to go. Just as he is about to leave, he sees a painting with Acronix and Krux are in with the helmet. Just as Dr. Saunders tries to say to Kai to leave, his fake mustache comes off, accidentally revealing himself as Krux. They battle for a short time, until Krux tells Kai about his parents: "Oh, they were heroes, heroes for our side!" Nya arrives, but were attacked by snakes in an exhibit. She kills them and helps Kai fight Acronix and Krux, until they flee with the Time Blade along with Borg. Then, everyone goes back to the cave to reboot Zane. Cast *Acronix - Ian Hanlin *Blunck - Brian Dobson *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Dr. Saunders/Krux - Michael Daingerfield *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Machia - Kathleen Barr *Maya - Jillian Michaels *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Raggmunk - Michael Adamthwaite *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Notes *This is the third out of the four episodes to have the word "Time" in its name, preceded by "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" and "The Hands of Time," and followed by "Lost in Time." *The Ninja split up in this episode, Lloyd stays at their new base to watch after Master Wu, Kai goes to the museum to find answers about the Four Weapons Blacksmith print on the helmet, and Nya, Jay, and Cole go to the Samurai X Cave to reboot Zane and find the answer to his injury. *Kai finds out Dr. Saunders is Krux (Acronix's brother). *Kai also learns about his parents being "traitors" from Krux. *While Cole and Jay are fighting the Vermillion Warriors in the streets of Ninjago, Commander Machia orders the snakes to take citizens hostage and takes them into the sewers. *The way Nya slid down a banner in in the Museum is reminiscent of how Misako did in "The Stone Army." *The sarcophagus that Cyrus Borg was trapped in is the same one that the Serpentine tried to steal in "Child's Play." Gallery MoS67Ninja.jpeg JayAndHelmet.png MoS67VermillionGenerals.png MoS67You'veThoughtofEverything.png MoS67Selected.jpg HoTJay&Cole.jpeg MoS67Thinking.png MoS67MisplacedLoyalty.png MoS67ThreeMinutesEarlier.png|"He was born three minutes earlier." MoS67KruxOhNo.png MoS67Crawl.png|Cyrus Borg crawling towards the discarded Forward Time Blade. MoS67AcronixStare.png MoS67Cole.jpeg de:Das große Schlüpfen Category:Episodes of The Hands of Time Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network